His sex Slave
by Opalay Haddock
Summary: Astrid was sold to a sex slave dealer by her parents for money. Before her dealer takes her away forever, Hiccup at the last second buy Astrid from her horrible fate as Hiccup's sex slave
1. Chapter 1

His sex Slave

Astrid was sold to a sex slave deal by her parents for money. Before her dealer takes her away forever, Hiccup at the last second buys Astrid from her horrible fate as Hiccup's sex slave

Chapter One

"Mother Father, how could you do this to me, I'm engage to Hiccup, I can't be a sex slave to a stranger." Astrid yelled at her parents when she arrived home and they told her the news

"sweetie, your seventeen years old and you come of age and they gave us something in trade." Said Astrid's mother

"mom, the wedding is tomorrow, I can't disappear after the wedding because Hiccup will be devastated if the slave dealer takes her away from the wedding." Said Astrid with tears in her eyes

"well I'm sorry sweetie, if Hiccup buys you from your slave dealer, your life will never be the same as his wife and his sex slave." Said Astrid's father

"what did they give you for me?" asked Astrid

"a treasure chest with jewels and gold." Said Astrid's father who brings the chest on the kitchen table and opens it for Astrid to see

"do I get a share of this treasure chest?" asked Astrid while staring at it with a angry look

"no, its only for me and your mother." Said Astrid's father

"when is the slave deal coming to take me away?" asked Astrid

"when you and Hiccup share your first wedding first." Said Astrid's mother

"does Hiccup's father know this?" asked Astrid

"not yet but me or your mother will tell him when you are walking down the aisle." Said Astrid's father

"but then he'll stop the wedding when you tell him this." Said Astrid

"this is the only way to tell him." Said Astrid's mother

"did you ever stop to think about me or Hiccup because he is going to be your son in law in twenty four hours." Astrid yelled at her parents

Neither of them answered her. "no you never did, you two only care about yourselves, you ruined my life by selling me to a sex slave dealer." Yelled Astrid as she pushes the chest off the table and she runs upstairs to her room

"what have we done, we just ruined her life?" said Astrid's father as her mother cries


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As soon as Astrid runs into her room, her parents began to clean the jewels and the gold off of the floor

"did we do the right thing/" asked Astrid's father putting the treasure chest into a closet

"no we just made her life worse and the wedding will be ruined when Igor takes her away." Said Astrid's mother sitting at the kitchen table

"we don't have anything to give to Stoick for his blessings." Said Astird's father sitting down next to his wife

"we can give him the treasure chest." Said Astrid's mother

"Trisha, we can't because he might ask us of how we come to it." Said Astrid's father

"but Finn, we would lie to Stoick saying we found it on Thor's beach." Said Trisha

"we can't lie to the chief, Trisha." Said Finn

"so what are we going to do?' asked Trisha

"we'll think of something." Said Finn hugging his wife


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Astrid continues to cry in her room, her parents hear a knock on the door

"wonder who could that can be?" Trisha hears Finn say to himself as he heads to the door

Finn opens the door to reveal Stoick and Hiccup at the door

"Chief Stoick and our tribe's heir Hiccup, what is the pleasure of you two being here." Said Finn stepping out of the way so Stoick and Hiccup could enter

"Hiccup wanted to see if Astrid wanted to go for a fly on their dragons and I wanted to see about a wedding trade." Said Stoick

"sorry Hiccup, Astrid went to bed early." Said Trisha

"doesn't she have a bachelorette party that the woman are throwing for her?" asked Hiccup

"she is going to it, that's why she went to bed early so she can have a great night." Said Finn

"ok." Said Hiccup

"son, why don't you go one more flight with Toothless before your bachelor party tonight." Stoick said putting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder

"of course, father." Hiccup said as he exits the house, climbs on Toothless' back and took off into the sky for one more flight

"all right, Trisha Finn do you have anything to trade to me for Astrid's hand in marriage to Hiccup." Said Stoick

"we do but we were saving it for a special day." Said Finn

"well bring it out then." Said Stoick

"it's our life savings, my father gave it to Trisha's family in our wedding." Said Finn

"aye I remember that wedding, my father married you two away but didn't Trisha's father keep three of the chest." Said Stoick

"no my father gave me one of them so I could have something to trade with so I kept it." Trisha lied. In truth her father kept the three chests and disappeared one night and was never seen again

"well bring it out then." Stoick repeated himself

Finn goes into the closet, takes it out and places it on the table in front of Stoick

Stoick opens the chest and sees the gold coins and different jewels

"yep this will be a very good wedding trade between our children." Said Stoick as he closes the chest

"valka would been proud also of Hiccup if she was alive." Said Trisha

"yes well I got to go, have to celebrate Hiccup's last day as a single man, see you at the party Finn." Said Stoick as he leaves the house with the treasure chest under his arm

"_I hope Igor comes late."_ Finn thought as he closes the door when Stoick exited the house


	4. Party: Part 1

His Sex Slave

Chapter Four

Party-Part 1

Couple hours later after Stoick took the treasure chest, Astrid finally comes downstairs to see her mother in the kitchen making something

"mom, where's dad?" Astrid asked as her mother looks up

"your father went to celebrate Hiccup's bachelor party with the other men, which reminds me-we're going to be late for your bachelorette party." said Trisha as she gets up

"mom, I'm not in the mood to party." said Astrid

"Astrid sweetie, the bachelorette party is a Viking tradition for women to celebrate their last day being single." said Trisha walking up to her daughter

"what if I don't go to it?" asked Astrid

"then Frigga will curse your marriage." said Trisha

"but the wedding is kind of ruined by you guys." said Astrid

"sweetie I'm sorry, I wish me and your father could go back in time to stop ourselves but we can't." said Trisha as she hugs her daughter

"I know, so let's go." said Astrid

Astrid and her mother headed outside

"where is Hiccup's bachelor party going to be at?" asked Astrid

"in the Academy so the male dragons could celebrate also while your bachelorette party will be held in the Great Hall with the female dragons." said Trisha

Astrid didn't say anything as they walk towards the Great Hall

Astrid opens the Great Hall door to see the women of the village waiting for her

"Surprise." the woman shouted

Astrid smiles as she walks in until Ruffnut stopped her

"want some mead." said the female twin holding a goblet in her hand

"sure." said Astrid as she took it and Ruffnut smiled

"you excited to become Mrs. Haddock?" asked Ruffnut drinking some mead

"yes." said Astrid

"good, tonight will be a fun night." Ruffnut shouted as the women cheered

Astrid's anger towards her parents disappeared from drinking mead

The games that the woman had: The Mr. and Mrs. Quiz-everyone failed, Scavenger Hunt-Astrid's team won, Dress the Bride-Astrid felt embarrassed when the woman were dressing her (by the way-the small kids went to bed) Post it note memory game-Astrid's mother had the most embarrassing memory of Astrid which made Astrid blush and finally the Toilet Paper Wedding Dress Challenger-Astrid won the challenge

Around one in the morning, the women went home with several hangovers from drinking the mean including Astrid because she had thirty six meads so Stormyfly flew her and Ruffnut home (Ruffnut spend the night at Astrid's house


End file.
